


Polaris (Podfic)

by maddieee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Bipolar Disorder, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieee/pseuds/maddieee
Summary: A podfic ofPie'sDrarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble,Polaris.





	Polaris (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This is my first podfic ever and I am so excited to share it with you all! I fell in love with Pie's work in the Drarry Discord Drabble for the month of June. The prompt was "Lumos", and I just loved how she used the prompt, connecting the concept of light to the human psyche. Please read the beautiful drabble, kudos and comment, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983538).
> 
> Read Pie's other works and subscribe!


End file.
